The Mountain
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: Set in Armada. Now that Tori is with the Autobots well she be able to find out about her uncle before it's too late? Or will he be used against the Autobots? Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Tori: Yes another story!

Megatron: This story is even blander then then other ones

Tori: That's up to the readers, you have no say in the matter

Megatron:Whatever

Disclaimer: Tori does not own the Transformers

* * *

Summer time in Colorado was always a peaceful time of year. The sun was out, the weather was cool and crisp, but most of all it was deer season.

The two hunters hidden in a thick bush off to the side of a large herd wouldn't have it any other way. The first hunter, a man in his late forties with brown hair, blue eyes and a Hulk Hogan moustache was lining up a shot at a fifteen point buck perched on the crest of the hill. The second hunter a girl of about fifteen had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the first, eagerly watched.

The man fired off his rifle and hit the deer just behind the shoulder. The buck only struggled for a short time before it went down for good.

"Yeah! Great shot uncle!" the girl cheered as both went to go collect their prize. Her uncle held out his glove covered hand to her and pulled off a complex hand shake as a sign of victory. When the hunters got there the uncle held the buck's head up by the antlers to inspect his handy work. Satisfied, the man called over to his niece.

"hey Tori bring the A. T .V over!"

"Yes sir uncle Jerry, sir!" with that Tori gave him a mock salute and scurried back in to the forest. No more then a minuet later Tori emerged riding a fully equipped, camouflaged Polaris. She dismounted the four wheeler and helped her uncle with the wench at the front of the vehicle. With the chain successfully around the deer's waist, the two mounted to quad and started it up.

That was until they heard a thundering roar over the distance. And it was getting louder.

Quickly Jerry jerked his head towards the mountain in time to see huge boulders, trees and waves of mud barreling down the mountain. Without a second thought Jerry grabbed the back of Tori's hunter jacket and threw her onto a ledge that was shielded against the oncoming landslide.

All of this when by so fast for the fifteen year old. Her uncle tried to tried to climb onto the ledge with her, but the torrent caught up with him and he was yanked free of the rock. Fresh tears welt up in Tori's storm blue eyes watching helplessly as her beloved uncle was engulfed by the muddy filth.

Something colorful caught her eye and she looked up out of habit. On top of the mountain near the origin of the terrible rock slide was two very tall robots. The first looked like he had green and purple tank parts welded to his body. A bright purple flash burst out of the cannon-like structure on the side of his hip. The second robot who looked like a red and blue semi screamed as the blasted collided with one of his shoulder tires. The red giant fell back against a tree, uprooting it in the process and sending it down the mountain with the rest of the land slide.

It was coming right at her.

'I'm done for' she thought solemnly before everything then dark...

The first thing that Tori noticed when she woke up was that she was in pain, a lot of pain. Forcing her eyes open she brought a hand up to her face to rub the muck from her eyes. Her hand came back red and sticky.

"Ouch" she muttered out absentmindedly. The girl freed her other arm from under her body despite the pain that shot trough it. Then using it to roll onto her back and get a good look at her body. The rest of it was trapped underneath the same log that had fallen on her.

Tori winced as she propped herself up farther, using her hands to try and push the tree off. By some stroke of luck the log rolled off of her. Surprisingly the girl's leg were remarkably undamaged. In fact the padding of her hunting had protected Tori's legs from the rough bark. Tori prayed to whatever god had been look after and...her uncle.

At that instant she bolted off the dirty ground and got to her feet, not even paying any attention to her injuries. The blonde head snapped about in a desperate attempt to scan the landscape.

'Come on just give me a sigh' she prayed 'anything...' she weakly hobbled about in a daze. Afraid that her uncle might be dead. She walked over to the nearest pile of rocks and began viciously clawing at the rubble. And found nothing.

She repeated this ritual from was seemed like any eternity. Eventually she did find something. What it turned out to be was the crumpled remains of she and her uncle's once intact quad.

"Great, my only way out of here. Gone"

Thankfully the gun rack still held on to her hunting rifle as well as several bags of ammo. The girl gratefully gathered those up and a few other supplies including a first aid kit. Sitting down on a near by rock she nursed her injuries which were nothing more then a few bad scraps. No broken bones, no serious cuts. Again she thanked the god and picked up the supplies then continued to look for her uncle.

The results were the same as before, nothing.

She was scared now as the sun was setting and it would be dark soon. The realization crashed down on her harder then the land slide ever could. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling off her pale cheek to mingle with the mud at her feet.

A dull glow of green light broke her from the blurry mist of water clogging her vison. The thing was only a flat piece of green metal. At first the she thought it fell off her A. T. V but the blue 'M' in the center said otherwise. Somehow mystified by the alluring green aura emitted by the strange object she gingerly touched the 'M'. The result was a brilliant flash of jade green light, blinding her and causing her to drop the panel. The green aura dissolved into a riot of vivid colors much like the northern lights. When the light show dissipated, there standing were the panel used to be was a forest green and yellow robot with black pin strips on his chest plate and helmet. The robot seemed to look like some type of off road because of the tires on the side of his knees much like the larger ones she saw at the mountain.

Tori stood there confused and scared. The mini-con turned to look at her revealing his dark blue, oval shaped optic. His approached carefully almost nervously. When the mini-con was about three feet from her, Tori flinched thinking he was going to attack. Instead the green mini-con spoke to her in a strange beeping language what was even weirder was that she _understood _him.

"_hello"_

Tori stared at him for some time before she spoke "um, hi"

The bot smiled and held out his yellow had to her. He took it so he could help her to her feet. The girl relaxed some at this kind gesture so she managed to gather some courage to speak again

"So" she began "what's you name?"

"_Hunter" _he answered. Tori smiled at the irony of the situation when Hunter spoke up again.

"_Excuse me but do you know a form that I can scan?"_

Tori was completely confused "huh?"

Hunter briefly blinked his optics _"oh, yes I'm sorry I'm a type of transformer called a mini-con"_

Again she was confused so Hunter motioned for her to sit down so he could explain his situation about the Autobots and Decepticons. With that all said and done, Hunter found the wreaked quad and scanned it. When he was finished the mini-con was no longer green and yellow. His bright colors where replaced with forest camouflage and a chrome finish on the rest of his body where armor and quad parts weren't present. His optics were still blue but they changed shape slightly and his helmet was sleeker.

Needless to say both were quit impressed.

"By the way I'm Tori" she introduced herself as Hunter was looking over himself. The mini-con nodded his head before shaking her hand properly. Then Tori get serious.

"Can you please help me find my uncle" she asked sadly "he got trapped by that rock slide" She then pointed her finger at the rubble before them. Hunter nodded sadly before transforming.

"_Here we can cover more ground this way"_ he said in a series of beeps and whistles. Tori nodded and got on with out question, she was just glad to be off her feet. They rummaged about the rock piles, leaving no stone unturned. The sun has finally fallen into the horizon, making searching impossible.

Hunter pulled up along side of a fallen log so Tori could get off. As she did so the quad transformed and rested beside his new partner.

"_I'm"_ he sighed _"sorry we didn't find you're uncle"_

Tori smiled weakly to reassure the mini-con "it's okay we'llkeep looking tomorrow" with that she pulled out a small candy bar and took a bite as Hunter watched on.

Time passed and eventually Tori fell asleep. Hunter put an arm around her for comfort before he to went into recharge.

* * *

Tori: (sighs) sorry if this seems a bit rushed i wrote the whole thing last night so no flaming me with fusion cannons of other weapons

Megatron: Hey, i do the fusion cannon

Tori: Yes i know. Please read and review!

Megatron: Yes for her sake


	2. Chapter 2

Tori: (sighs) another chappie for the reader's enjoyment

Optimus: You don't sound to pleased

Tori: I'm not upset, I'm just bored

Optimus: (shrugs) alright then I'll do the disclaimer. Tori does not own the transformers

Tori: Thank you. Now a little thanks to the reviews and I hope you enjoy this installment

* * *

When the girl woke up Hunter was still wrapped around her protectively. The blood from her head wound had bleed through the bandage and clogged up her vison. With her good arm she whipped the mess from her eyes then sat herself up. Gazing over to the camouflaged mech beside her, she gave him a gentle tap on the arm tell his dark blue optics flickered to life.

"_Morning already?"_ he asked groggily. Tori nodded but didn't speak, in fact she seemed quit distant at least to the mini-con she did.

"_What's the matter?"_

"Nothing, just worried that's all" she replied as she stared up at the dimly lit sky. Hunter nodded in understanding and transformed. With that Tori climbed on and off they went.

This time they searched farther out then they had before. The clearing they were in right now was from the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons and the smell of burning wood was still fresh in the air. Fallen trees and craters littered the blackened ground. A good section of mountain had also been uprooted by both the landslide and the transformers. Surveying the area with his scanners Hunter suddenly drew a pistol from subspace and stood in front of the girl.

"_They're still here"_ he whispered pointing to a large crater a few feet from is position.

It was a giant foot print.

Tori back away behind a fallen tree. Hunter beeped a warning to who ever was hiding. A moment later a massive green and purple bulldozer rumbled into the clearing. Hunter took a defensive position until he spotted the red insignia on the edge of the vehicle. With that the green and chrome mini-con relaxed and put his pistol away.

"_It's okay he's an Autobot!" _he shouted over to Tori.

Carefully she crawled out from under the tree to face the bulldozer. With a thunderous shout of "transform!" the huge construction vehicle shifted in to the form an even more massive robot. When the autobot crouched down on one knee to get a closer look at the two, Tori saw that he had sickening yellow optics set into a soot gray face with a silver crest on his brow.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice despite of how tough he looked.

"Yeah" she replied while rubbing the bandage on her forehead "just got ruffed up by that landslide"

He nodded and gave her a slightly sheepish smile "sorry about that"

Tori's eyebrows scrunched up in a scowl "you're the one who caused that landslide?"

"no, no" he said as he shook is head "Megatron did"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before remembering the two robots fighting on the top of the cliff at the time of the landslide

"Big purple and green tank bot with horns on his head?" she asked.

The larger mech looked mildly surprised at this "that's him alright"

Tori shot a glare at the top of the said cliff, but she was cut off as Hunter spoke to the huge bulldozer.

"_Her uncle got caught up in that 'slide and we've been looking for him for the past two days. Can you help us out?"_

"Of course" he nodded "but first tell me you're names. I'm Scavenger"

"Tori" the girl said.

"_Hunter"_ the mini-con beeped.

With that said and done he reached down and scooped up the two smaller beings in his massive palms and set them down on one wide shoulder.

Tori who had a fear of heights, clung to Hunter's neck like it was a life line. Her eyes were shut so tight that she didn't realize where they were going until Scavenger suddenly stopped.

Directly in front of them were four other bots all of various sizes. The tall red and blue one she recognized from the cliff.

"Optimus" Scavenger addressed the red one "I found the mini-con with this human here"

He then lifted the two off his shoulder and placed them before his leader. Optimus sat down in front of the human and mini-con, even though he was warring a mask the girl could tell he was smiling.

"I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" he introduced.

"_I'm Hunter and this it Tori" _the quad beeped _"unfortunately her uncle was lost in the landslide and we need you're help to find him"_

"how far have you searched already?' the leader asked.

"About a mile or so around the rubble" Tori said this time.

The Autobot leader turned to the white and blue mech with the red visor "Red Alert can you do a scan on the landscape?"

Red Alert said "yes sir" before his visor glowed and swept across the area.

Unfortunately his face turned grim.

"I'm sorry..."

"Wha..." Tori whimpered. Red Alert looked down at her with sadness shining in his optics.

"All I found was some forest animals. If he was still... alive I would have detected him"

At that moment her whole world came crashing down. All her hope...for nothing.

Tori let out a choked sob and feel back against Hunter as he caught her. The autobots there looked down at her sadly, especially Red Alert who had to tell her the bad news.

The autobot leader stepped forward again "I'm sorry. Do you have family any where else?

Tori managed to look up and whimper "it's ok, it's not you fault. And no, my uncle was the only one I had left"

But what he said next completely caught her off guard.

"How would you like to stay with us?"

She looked up at him surprise shining in her storm blue eyes.

"As, long as it's ok with Hunter" she said looking up at him.

"_Of course!" _He cheered giving his partner the biggest smile that Tori had ever seen.

And Tori smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moon base...

Thrust was working gingerly at the bloody mass of human flesh. He barely managed to suppress his growing anger.

'Why does Megatron even want this human? He's just going to die anyways, so _why?_' he though glumly. After all, no one human was worth enough to seal up the entire base up and fill it with air just so it can breath. What annoyed him even more was that the human, while drifting in and out of consciousness would mutter out something inaudible in a pained sorrowful voice that made the decepticon want to toss him across the room just so it would shut the slag up.

But no...

He had to do what Megatron said of else he would loose his status as second in command. He _really _didn't want that.

So with out a second thought he turned back to the human laying on his work bench and carefully taped it's broken leg back up.

* * *

Tori: HE'S ALIVE!

Optimus: Well I see you're out of the bored mood

Tori: Yes well writting the last part snapped me out of it

Optimus: That's good. No please read and review

Tori: And thanks again to the reviewers!


End file.
